


Smooth Criminal.

by Imafirework



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafirework/pseuds/Imafirework
Summary: Prompt:Your OTP as thieves. Person A watching, and complimenting how sexy B looks lithely weaving their way through the intricate network of deadly alarm lasers surrounding their target. A also make sure that B skillfully, gingerly, makes it all the way to the end end before A shuts the lasers off and just walks through.





	

Clarke kneeled beside the door to the vault trying work out the code to the vault as Bellamy stared shamelessly at her ass. The only sound was the occasional clicking of the vaults throughout the hallway.  
"I can feel you burning holes through my ass" Clarke sighed exasperated, breaking through the silence.  
"You have a nice ass, Sue me." He replied and Clarke could hear the smirk in his voice.She rolled her eyes and continued her work in silence once again. "Are you sure you c-" The vault clicked open.  
"You were saying?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he opened the door letting her through first. "Ladies first."  
She walked past him with a proud glint in her eyes. As he followed her, he heard her mutter a handful of colourful insults to no one in particular. "What?" he asked.  
"We're fucked." He looked at her but she just looked in to the room, and so his gaze followed hers and landed on the bright red laser beams separating them from the diamond they were hired to obtain.  
"Nah, we're not."He said smugly."This is your area of expertise."  
"No."She argued, staring at him as if he had just grown two heads. "I'm the brains, Your the brawn."  
"Brawn, Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
"Your way more flexible than me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
"Fine." She settled.

As Clarke prepared to go through the beams, Bellamy appreciated how fine her ass looked in her tight jeans, and the way she had zipped her leather jacket halfway across her torso seemed to push her breasts up.  
"Your staring again."  
"I know."  
"Your not helping."  
"Good thing i'm not trying to then." He smirked  
She groaned internally, wondering what she must have done in a past life to wind up with Blake as her partner, with his infuriating good looks and obnoxious personality.  
She would lying if she said it wasn't kind of a turn on.

"Ready?"  
"Yep."  
Clarke slowly made her way across the room, narrowly and skillfully avoiding the lasers. The room was silent apart from her steps and heavy breathing.  
Bellamy stood where Clarke had left him admiring her body, her set of curves and and the swell of her chest as she tried to make it safely across the vault. Because he was a smug dickhead he decided to push her buttons, "You can do it, Clarke."  
Clarke rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed yet slightly nervous sigh. "No shit Sherlock, I am doing it."  
"Just words of encouragement, Princess."  
"Screw you, Blake"  
"I bet you'd love to." He said with his infamous smirk accompanied with a wink.  
She flipped him off before getting back to work.

A couple minutes later, Clarke had made it past the last bright beams.  
"I've made it, but i can't find anything to turn the beams off, Bellamy."  
"Don't worry about it, Princess" He replied and Clarke had heard another smirk in his voice.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing really, just..."He started as he walked to the wall next to him and pressed something low on the wall."...this." The beams disappeared.  
Clarke's face turned from curiosity to anger.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, BLAKE?"


End file.
